Evaluate $3+11t -9u$ when $t=9$ and $u=11$.
Let's substitute $ t= 9$ and $ u={11}$ into the expression. $\phantom{=}3+11 {t} -9{{u}}$ $=3+11( {9}) -9{({11})}$ $=3+99-99$ $=3$